Welcome it's your new life
by elodyreader
Summary: Lors d'une mission, Steve fait une étrange découverte. De nouveaux secrets sont alors dévoilés. Une ancienne amie de Steve et Bucky refait surface. Notre Captain America arrivera t-il a démêler le vrai du faux ? Si une relation en cachée une autre ?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody !

Voici ma nouvelle histoire. C'est ma première dans l'univers Marvel. Mon histoire commence avant Civil War et continuera pendant.

Résumé: Lors d'une mission, Steve fait une étrange découverte. De nouveaux secrets sont alors dévoilés. Une ancienne amie de Steve et Bucky refait surface. Notre Captain America arrivera t-il a démêler le vrai du faux ? Si une relation en cachée une autre ?

Disclamer : Bien sur l'univers Marvel et les personnages appartiennent aux producteurs et créateurs. Seul Katherine Peters est ma propriété.

Je me suis relue plusieurs fois pour l'orthographe, mais si il reste quelques fautes ne m'en voulez pas :)

* * *

Toute cette histoire était presque fini. A l'instant même où l'une des dernières bases d'Hydra avait été trouvée, tous les Avengers, ainsi que plusieurs dizaines de renforts, s'étaient envolés pour si rendre et en prendre le contrôle. Tous, sauf bien entendu Banner et Thor qui avaient disparus après leur affrontement avec Ultron.

 **-7h55 am/ Ukraine / Base d'Hydra-**

Des coups de feu. Des cris. Des explosions. Du sang...

Voilà ce qui résonnait encore dans les murs de bétons depuis l'arrivée et l'attaque des Avengers. Une immense base, cachée et camouflée dans la montagne, partiellement recouverte par la neige. Vu de l'extérieur, le complexe semblait vide de toute trace de vie depuis des années, comme figée dans le temps. Mais les apparences sont parfois trompeuses : a l'intérieur, des centaines d'hommes, espions, scientifiques et soldats.

Tony s'était chargé de dégager le passage pour le reste de l'équipe en s'occupant des défenses extérieurs et des soldats qui montaient la garde. La plupart des scientifiques s'étaient immédiatement rendus devant les agents du SHIELD. Maitriser les autres avait été plus compliqué. Les Avengers s'étaient dispersés dans la base a la recherche des derniers résistants.

C'est en s'avançant dans une petite salle sombre, que Steve remarqua une sorte de caisson vertical qui était branché sur le dessus par de gros tuyaux . Il y avait une faible lumière bleuté qui s'échappait du haut du caisson par une petite vitre carrée. Sam entra dans la pièce en courant.

\- Tu va bien ? lui dit-il précipitamment.

\- Oui pourquoi ?

\- Ca va faire 5 minutes que je te demande où tu est ! Même si tout les agents d'Hydra de la base sont sous contrôle ça m'inquiété que tu ne me réponde pas.

\- Excuse moi, j'étais concentré a regarder _ça_. Dit-il en montrant l'étrange objet du doigt.

-Impressionnant dis donc. Tu crois qu'il y a quelqu'un dedans ?

-Je n'en sais rien.

\- Allons voir.

Sam alla près du mystérieux objet et essuya une partie de la vitre qui était recouverte de givre. En voyant qu'il y avait quelqu'un a l'intérieur, il fit un mouvement de recul. Il n'y croyait pas ses yeux.

\- Putain y a quelqu'un ! s'écria t-il . Viens voir !

Steve approcha de Sam et regarda a travers la vitre. Son co-équipier vit Steve devenir blanc en quelques secondes.

\- Tout va bien mec ? Demanda Sam en pausant une main sur l'épaule du Captain.

\- C'est impossible.

\- Quoi ?

Steve ne répondit pas.

\- Steve ? Tu m'entend ?

\- Je la connais. Dit-il livide.

* * *

Alors voici le premier chapitre :) Très court je sais ;)

J'espère que ça vous a plus =D Dîtes moi ce que vous en avez pensé. Xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Hello tout le monde !

Résumé: Lors d'une mission, Steve fait une étrange découverte. De nouveaux secrets sont alors dévoilés. Une ancienne amie de Steve et Bucky refait surface. Notre Captain America arrivera a démêler le vrai du faux ? Si une relation en cachée une autre ?

Disclamer : Bien sur l'univers Marvel et les personnages appartiennent aux producteurs et créateurs. Seul Katherine Peters est ma propriété.

Je me suis relu plusieurs fois pour l'orthographe, mais si il reste quelques fautes ne m'en voulez pas :)

* * *

Sur le trajet du retour, Steve ne dit aucun mot. Son regard était perdu dans le vide, plongé dans ses souvenirs. Clint pilotait le Quinjet beaucoup plus sereinement qu'a l'aller. De nombreux agents d'Hydra étaient transférés en ce moment même vers le RAFT, la base ultra sécurisée sous-marine du Shield. Tout les Avengers étaient ravis de la réussite de la mission, ils racontaient chacun leur tours les détails de leur trouvailles lors de la mission . Il n'y avait eu aucune perte de leur coté, hormis quelques blessures mineures. Seul Steve ne montrait pas sa joie. Personne n'avait osé lui demander pourquoi il était aussi pâle, ni pourquoi il n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis maintenant plus de quatre heures. A vrai dire, il suffisait de voir son regard pour comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas parler et qu'il avait besoin qu'on le laisse tranquille. Seule Natacha avait demandée discrètement ce qu'il se passait a Sam, qu'elle avait vu revenir avec Steve, mais il s'était contenté d'un "pas maintenant".

 **\- Tour des Avengers / 17H08 -**

Steve sortit de la longue douche chaude qu'il venait de prendre. Il s'était minutieusement appliqué a enlever tout le sang de ses adversaire de sa peau. Cela avait été comme un automatisme. Depuis qu'ils avaient atterrit quelques heures plus tôt, il paraissait dans un état de transe. Agissant comme un zombie. C'est ainsi qu'il était restait assis sur son lit pendant presque une demi heure, perdu dans ses souvenir. Pourtant légèrement flou la veille, il lui avait suffit de _la_ revoir pour que tout ses souvenirs, tout ces moments passés avec _elle_ lui revienne comme une grande gifle. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Voilà les seules pensées claires et cohérentes de Steve Rogers durant le trajets de retour. Comment s'était- _elle_ retrouvée là ? Comment et où l'ont ils trouvés ? Comment était- _elle_ encore en vie ? Pourquoi _elle_ ?

Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'il s'était habillé, un simple t-shirt blanc et un jean, que son cerveau s'était remis en marche. Il en avait assez de se poser des questions, la seule chose qu'il voulait maintenant c'était des réponses. Après la découverte du caisson, des scientifiques avaient étés envoyés pour effectuer leur rapport. Rapport qui constituait principalement a déterminer si le caisson pouvait être transporté, si il risquait d'imploser et donc de blesser les agents qui le transporterais. Un fois le diagnostic établit, qui était qu'il ne représentait aucun danger, il fut, avec beaucoup de précautions, rapatrié vers la Tour Avengers, anciennement Stark, même si techniquement il en était toujours le propriétaire. Chose qui déplut fortement a Nick Fury, mais qui était obligé de reconnaître que la technologie de Stark était bien plus adaptée a scanner et étudier le caisson.

Ce fut d'un pas décidé que Steve se dirigea vers le laboratoire de Stark. Il examinait en ce moment les quelques dossiers que les agents du Shield avaient réussi a récupérer. En entrant, il remarqua une dizaines de dossiers sur la grande table en verre. Stark était assit sur une magnifique chaise en cuir, avec un verre dont le contenu ressemblait fortement a du Scotch. Le yeux rivés vers le dossier devant lui, il sursauta quand Steve se racla la gorge pour lui témoigner sa présence.

"- Alors Captain ? On se sent un peu mieux ? _demanda presque trop gentiment le milliardaire._

\- Tony, tu a trouvé quelque chose sur _elle_ ? _s'empressa de demander Steve._

\- Oui. Alors en cherchant dans les dossiers trouvés dans la base d'Hydra, j'ai trouvé des trucs concernant ta petite amie qui fait une longue grass mat'.

\- Tony, arrete. Alors ?

-Mais je plaisante mon cher Captain. Bref c'est pas jolie jolie. Alors voilà le compte rendu du rapport."

Tony prit le dossier dans ses mains et commença a le lire a voix haute :

 _"10 Novembre 1945, Sujet 23, Anciennement Katherine Peters._

 _Rapport Phase 1 : Seul sujet qui ai supporté le dérivé du sérum de super-soldat. Phase 2 autorisée._

 _Rapport phase 2 : Encore une réussite, les messages subliminaux fonctionne mieux que prévu, ceux visant a lui effacer la mémoire ainsi que ceux visant a lui apprendre tous les styles de combat sont plus qu'utile. Le sujet n'oppose presque plus de résistance. Passage en phase 3 autorisé._

 _Rapport phase 3 : Excellent. Plus aucune résistance, obéît parfaitement. Les entrainements du sujet 23 sont payants. A remporté tout les combats contre les autres sujets. Mais je pourrais obtenir un encore meilleur résultat. Je fonde de grands espoirs sur elle. Phase 4 autoriséé._

 _Rapport phase 4 : Injection d'une nouvelle dose du sérum. Après quelques tests j'en suis sur, elle est arrivé a un niveau égal que celui que l'on surnomme Captain America._

 _Rapport de personnalité: 3 mois après la fin de la phase 4. Problème de comportement. J'ai essayer une nouvelle séance d'electrode. Essai non concluant. Sujet instable._

 _Le sujet 23 a tué tous les autres sujets lors d'une séance d'entrainement. Actes de violence envers les gardes dont 10 massacrés. Je n'ai trouver aucun moyen pour la stabilisée. Sujet dangereux. Le sujet 23 a donc été jugé inapte a être utiliser. Obligation de la mettre dans un caisson d'hibernation. Si je ne peux rien, peut être que dans plusieurs années quelqu'un le pourra._

 _Fin du rapport. Hail Hydra."_

\- "Voilà voilà. Elle a l'air sympa comme tout dis donc.

\- C'est horrible ce qu'ils lui ont fait. Vous avez trouvé un moyen de la réveiller ?

\- Oui, les médecins augmentent la température du caisson petit a petit. Mais dis moi d'abord comment tu l'a rencontré.

\- Je l'a connais depuis l'âge du collège. A mon époque les garçons et les filles étudiaient dans des écoles séparées. Mais en ce qui me concernes le collège des filles était en face du notre. Bref un soir a la sortie des cours, des garçons l'embêtaient. Je suis allé la défendre, mais il m'ont mis une raclée et sont partis en rigolant. Je l'ai ramenée chez elle. On est très vite devenus amis. Tous les autres se moquaient de moi, pas elle, elle été si gentille. Après quelques semaines je l'ai présentée a Bucky et on très vite devenus le trio infernal comme nous appelait ma mère. Sourit tristement Steve."

* * *

Voila ! Chapitre un peu plus long cette fois :)

Vos Avis ? Xoxo


End file.
